dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Sunrise
Song Information Artist: Ryu☆ Composition/Arrangement: Ryu☆ Video Type: Stage (X2→Present), Full (DDR II) BPM: 181 Length: 1:35 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II *DanceDanceRevolution S+ DDR X2 Special Pack 04 *REFLEC BEAT limelight *REFLEC BEAT plus music pack 08 *jubeat saucer *jubeat plus saucer pack 14 Lyrics Various voice clips, including "Come on!". Song Connections / Remixes *Sakura Sunrise is part of the Replicant D-action series of boss songs. The other six are: **Shiny World by CAPACITY GATE, representing the color yellow. **Pierce The Sky by JAKAZiD feat. K.N., representing the color cyan. **New Decade by Sota F., representing the color orange. **Anti-Matter by Orbit1 & Milo, representing the color blue. **POSSESSION by TAG underground, representing the color purple. **Valkyrie dimension by Spriggan. *Sakura Sunrise is part of the Sakura series of songs by Ryu☆. Other songs are: **sakura storm, which appears in DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 3, DanceDanceRevolution X2, beatmaniaIIDX 18 Resort Anthem, and REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons-''. **''Sakura Reflection, which appears in REFLEC BEAT. **''Sakura Luminance'', which appears in REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-''. *An extended version of Sakura Sunrise, named ''Sakura Sunrise (Extended RRver.), can be found on Ryu☆'s 3rd album Rainbow☆Rainbow. Trivia *Sakura Sunrise is the first song in the Replicant D-action series on DanceDanceRevolution X2. To unlock, pass at least 2 songs in each folder (at least 24 songs in total). The color this song represents is green. **When Sakura Sunrise is played as a boss stage in Replicant D-action, a green-colored Rinon clone appears as a boss character. *Sakura Sunrise is the first Replicant D-action song to be put in another BEMANI game. *Sakura Sunrise is Ryu☆'s first boss song for the DanceDanceRevolution series. *Sakura Sunrise has a different album art on the Japanese version of DanceDanceRevolution X2. It is exactly the same as the one used in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX and any other DDR release, except that the artist title's font is different. **This album art is used in the REFLEC BEAT series. The album art used outside of the Japanese version of DDR X2 is also used in the jubeat series. *Sakura Sunrise's Single Expert chart was rerated to a 15 on the location test version of DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. However, on the final version, it is a 14 just like in every other version. Double Expert was rerated to a 15 on the final version as well. **This makes Sakura Sunrise the only Replicant D-action song whose Double Expert chart isn't rated the same as the Single Expert chart. Its Double Basic chart is rated Level 8 while its Single Basic chart is Level 7. As such, Sakura Sunrise is also the only Replicant D-action song whose Basic charts are not rated the same on Single and Double. *Sakura Sunrise was added to jubeat saucer on April 1, 2013. It is the Final Song unlock of the April 2013 bistro saucer set. It is unique among other Final Songs in that it is not rated 10 on EXTREME, and it is a BEMANI transplant rather than an entirely new song. *Sakura Sunrise is the only Replicant D-action song that does not have BPM changes or stops. *Sakura Sunrise's background video was removed from DDR (2013) due to technical issues. However, it was later readded with an update. Gallery Sakura Sunrise.png|Album art. Sakura_Sunrise_(X2_JP).png|Album art used only in the Japanese version of DDR X2. Sakura Sunrise (S).png|DDR S+ banner. Replicant D-action Boss character (Green Rinon).png|Sakura Sunrise's boss character, a green Rinon clone (right) vs Rinon (left). Background Video Official Song Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:Replicant D-action Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Ryu Songs Category:DDR II Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Songs with Reratings Category:BEMANI Stadium